Fire and Ice
by AnonRyder23
Summary: "Falling in love was not their greatest challenge; their biggest one still lies ahead of them." With meeting a pair of hunters who begin to get suspicious, Nina will have to run from all she knows to remain safe and with her lover. But with demons and angels in search of her, how long can she hide? [LuciferxOC]
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

We had met by accident, and I had never suspected a thing. Not even when my brain was sending me warning signals, and when I had discovered them, I was already in too deep.

I had been trained on the supernatural by my uncle, even though my mother forbid me to ever become a hunter. She couldn't lose me like she lost my father. So, I swore to her that I'd never hunt, and I have always stood by my promise. Yet, my mother and my uncle both wanted me to be prepared incase I ever got into danger.

Afterall, I had these strange capabilities, but that's a story for another time.

He had devilish looks, and striking eyes, with a wicked sense of humor but I grew to love the man who had invaded my life.

When he finally confessed on _who_ he truly was, I didn't care.

Sure, I had to come to terms with it and realize the danger I was in just being around him, but the angel had made a home in my heart and I wasn't prepared to let him go.

Turned out, he had become a little attached to me as well, which not only surprised me but also made me happy.

So, with neither of us going anywhere, we had to prepare for the dangers of us being together that would certainly lie ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_**Hunters**_

Rushing around my mundane apartment, my head was scattered. My keys were nowhere in sight, and I had to find them.

Turning into my kitchen to see if I had left them on the counter, there was a flutter of wings and in a second flat someone was standing before me.

"Jesus!" I cried, jumping back, a hand over my heart.

"Not quite." Lucifer smirked, his icy blue eyes shining.

Catching onto his tone, I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath to settle my racing heart. I didn't have time to answer him, as I was already late for work. I was stressed and my hands were shaking, something Lucifer immediately picked up on.

He simply raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm late for work, and I can't find my keys." I explained, passing him to look on the counter.

When all I saw was some paper towels, I sighed, laying my hands on the cool counter top. I was about to admit defeat and that I was going to get fired, when I heard Lucifer exit the kitchen.

He came back a few moments later, in his hands were my keys, clanking together and restoring my hope that I would get to work on time.

"You're a lifesaver! Where were they?" I asked, taking the keys from his cold hands.

"On the coffee table."

I wanted to slap myself because it had been so obvious, but was thankful none-the-less. I gave him a smile and went to go get my bag.

"You coming with me?" I wondered, glancing back at him.

He had his hands in his pockets, a tiny smile on his face as his eyes watched me. He shrugged before following after me and out the door.

My father's faded black 1969 Chevy Camaro SS sat in its parking space, something I inherited after he died. Even though it was old, it was reliable and my father had taught me the basics of fixing it when he was alive.

Lucifer and I drove mostly in silence, but he or I would speak up every once in a while. It was an easy type of conversation, and it got easier with time.

Pulling up to the diner, I parked and turned off the ignition.

"I'll see you after work." I told him, grabbing my bag.

He nodded, "Pray if you need anything before then."

"Will do." I smiled, looking into his arctic eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Sitting back, he placed a hand over his heart, "My Grace."

Copying his actions, I said, "My soul."

It was basically our way of saying "I love you." The phrase had been too mundane for our feelings and Lucifer felt that "I love you" was reserved for humans, as it was overused and lost meaning over time.

Seeing a chance, I pecked him on the lips and swiftly exited the car. I turned back quickly enough to see him disappear from the passenger's seat, the soft sound of the flutter of his wings filling the air.

Turning, I headed into the old-styled diner, going to the back to start my shift. Hopefully, I could avoid the manager for as long as I could. However, he was waiting in the back, his arms folded. He had probably seen me walk in.

I gave him an apologetic smile, grabbing the strap of my bag with both hands.

"Sorry, Mr-"

"Save it. You're working an extra shift."

My eyes widened, knowing that working a double shift meant that I would be leaving late. The only real problem I had was that I would be exhausted, but I didn't dare open my mouth to complain or compromise.

I nodded, leaving my bag in a locker and heading back to the floor to see what tables I had.

"He go hard on ya?" A voice asked from next to me at my place at the door that separated the floor from the kitchen.

"Double shift." I answered, turning to the raven-haired waitress standing next to me.

Joann had started working here a few years after I started and besides Agnes she was my only other co-worker friend. She was in her early twenties, and was attending a nearby college.

"That sucks." She crinkled her nose.

I laughed at her reaction, grabbing my notepad and going to serve my first customers of the day.

* * *

><p>The day was winding down, and the sun was setting, but I still had another shift. And after a short break with Joann, I was back on my feet.<p>

"I could take half of your next shift, if you want." Joann told me, her olive skin sprinkled with sweat.

"It's fine." I pulled my auburn hair up in a ponytail to get it off my neck. "You should go home and study anyway. How much longer do you have today?"

"About another half-hour." She responded, glancing at her watch.

I hummed, sitting at a stoll and waiting for more customers to fill up my tables.

"_Ooh_!" Joann suddenly squeaked. "Two hot guys just sat down at table two."

"Teenage hormones." I scoffed, smirking.

"Hey! I'm not a teenager."

"_Right_." I elbowed her in the stomach playfully, before standing and looking at who she had been talking about.

Two men, most likely brothers by the looks of them, were sitting at one of my tables. The one had shorter hair than the other, but both looked built enough.

"Well, go on. They're at your table." She tried to shoo me out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" I raised an eyebrow at her, my back to the door.

Her eyes widened. "No, no. I'd make a fool out of myself."

"So, just throw me to the sharks? Thanks, I appreciate it, Joann." I teased, a wide lipped smile on my face.

"That wasn't what I meant." Joann said with a frown. "I meant you could probably handle yourself better."

I shrugged. I had never been great in social situations, but as a waitress there wasn't much you had to say.

I opened the door, grabbed two menus and walked over to table two, where the two men were conversing.

"Hello, my name is Nina and I will be your server tonight. Is there anything I can get you?" I asked them politely.

"Yeah, your number." Said the first one, the one with short hair.

"Smooth." The other one said under his breath.

"I meant to drink, and no."

"We'll both have water, thank you." The one with longer hair told me, his last two words in a dismissive tone.

I nodded, going back to get them two waters. It seemed that both of them had something to talk about, without me around.

After getting them their drinks, I went back to take their orders, trying to shake the uncanny feeling that was growing in the pit of my stomach.

"The bacon cheeseburger." Said the short haired one, making my nose crinkle in disgust.

"I'll have the house salad."

I smiled at them and left to put in the order. I had never been a fan of meat or animal products, and I never used or ate them, even when I was on the road. It had been a decision I made when I was about fifteen, and Lucifer hadn't minded.

In fact, he was surprised. Thinking back on it, I figured he was thankful that a human actually cared about what happened to the planet his father had created, instead murdering everything they could get their hands on.

I made more rounds to other customers, one right next to the two brothers. And traveling to and from their area, I found myself eavesdropping.

"It definitely demons."

I froze, my spine straightening.

_Hunters._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_**Job Hazard**_

Trying not to drop the glass dishes in my hands, I made my way into the kitchen. I places the plates on the dishwasher counter, where they would be cleaned. I slyly made my way into the small locker room to gather my thoughts. The ugly lime green walls were being chipped away, the tiled floor in no better condition.

I hadn't heard or felt anything in the area, or even suspected anything. It just showed how poor my actual hunting instincts had become. I grabbed the old necklace Lucifer had given me a long time ago, to "mask my scent" is what he said; that it made me invisible to someone who wasn't looking for me. And because no one knew who I was, it worked and it made me feel a sense of safety.

Dealing with hunters had obviously went though my mind at one point, I mean, this diner was a great stop if you were on the highway. There was even a road sign directing you this way. I had seen one or two pass by, but then I hadn't been all that nervous around them seeing as I hadn't met Lucifer yet. Now that I knew him-well, in love, which wouldn't exactly go well if anyone other than Lucifer and I knew- thing weren't exactly easy. These were the first two hunters I had come across in a long while, and now that I had something to hide I was sent into a nervous fit.

Gathering my wits and taking a deep breath, I went back to the floor to see if they had wanted dessert, knowing that would be what I would of done if they were normal customers. But before I could open my mouth to ask, the one with longer hair spoke first.

"Miss, did you know a man named Hank Parrish?"

"The general store owner? Yeah, I kinda knew him. Why?" I wondered, crossing my arms.

"He was murdered. We're looking into his case." He responded.

"So, you're cops?" I raised an accusing eyebrow, not even going to believe them if they said yes. They didn't even look the part of cops, as they were in casual attire.

"Detective's." The one with longer hair said. "Name's Detective Kirk, and this is my partner Detective McCoy."

'Detective McCoy' shot 'Detective Kirk' an annoyed look, making me believe that part hadn't been rehearsed.

"Do you have any leads?" I pressed.

"We can't say at this time, but if you know anything feel free to give me a call." Detective Kirk pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down what must have been his cell phone number.

"I surely will. Can I get you gentleman any dessert or just the check?" Dusting off my questions, I tried to avoid any further suspicion by uncrossing my arms and leaning back on my left foot.

Detective McCoy was about to open his mouth, but when I shifted feet, the light caught my necklace (that I had forgotten to put away), capturing his eye. Knots forming in my stomach, I quickly put it back, which in itself looked shady.

"No, just the check please." Came the careful response of 'Detective Kirk'.

I booked it back to the kitchen, faltering slightly. I grabbed the check and left it at their table, catching a few words as I was walking off.

"I think she knows more than she's letting on."

"I say we follow her home."

They couldn't do that. Even with following me to my car they would see Lucifer, and know something was wrong. I couldn't let that happen.

Cursing myself for being so foolish and not putting my necklace away, I frantically ran back into the locker room. My thoughts were everywhere, buzzing around my brain and only increasing my anxiety.

_Lucifer?_ I prayed, hoping he would answer. And even in my head my voice sounded so unsure.

Within a few moments he was by my side, a concerned look on his face.

"Hunters." I whispered, even though no one else was in the room. "And they're getting real suspicious."

I grabbed the necklace again, running my fingers over the patterns, the grooves attempting to soothe me.

He frowned, piecing it all together. "Show me."

I nodded, taking his hand and peeking out the door into the kitchen. I saw the cooks starting to wrap things up, far too busy to notice me. We sneaked out and I started for the other door that led to the floor, only to be stopped.

"Who's this?" Came Joann's perky voice, making me want to jump six feet in the air as I hadn't heard her approach.

She hadn't gone home yet? I wondered, confused, figuring that her shift had ended.

But, facing her, I realized that she had been ready to leave. All the color drained from my face, my heart hammering in my ears.

"T-this is my boyfriend." Was the first thing that came to mind, although I had never referred to Lucifer as such.

"_Ooh_." Her eyes lit up, as if she had caught me in the act. I knew what she was thinking, but I didn't have time to correct her.

"Promise not to say anything?" I feigned being sheepish to win her over.

"I promise." She winked, laughing as she walked out.

I let out a sigh of relief, rubbing a hand over my face that was rising in temperature. My sweating hand tightened around Lucifer's cold ones, mostly subconsciously.

_Co-worker?_ Lucifer thought over to me.

I didn't entirely knew how this worked or happened, but I just pushed it off as both my capabilities and his, or perhaps even our bond.

_And friend._ I responded.

I started forward, opening the door just a crack to get sight of the two hunters.

"Those two, in the corner booth."

Lucifer looked where I was describing and his hand tightened around mine, his expression hardening.

"Not just any hunters. The Winchester's." Lucifer shut the door, his tone hard and distant.

"As in Sam and Dean Winchester?" I asked him, realizing all the more danger that put us in. The Winchester's were widely known among the hunters, and I hated that I hadn't recognized them.

"Yes." He looked down at me to look me in the eye and pulled me close. "Hold on."

I grabbed onto his shirt quickly, before there was the fluttering in my ears, only this time much louder. Air rushed around my body, making me want to shiver. I had closed my eyes, like I usually did, so I didn't get too nauseous.

When I opened my eyes again, we were standing in my living room, everything how it was this morning.

"What about my car? I can't just leave it there! That was my father's-"

"Relax, I'll take care of it. Right now, you need to pack." He instructed, tone gentler than it had been, but still had its edge to hit.

"Pack?"

"I've got to get you out of this town." Was all he said before disappearing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

_**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**_

I would be lying if I said I wasn't panicking, knowing that now hunters were looking for me, and not just any hunters, they were the Winchester's. And with the fact of how Lucifer reacted when he saw them.

Packing my bags on an unsettled mind did not make anything organized, but I stuffed what I could in my duffle bag. The same exact one I had brought when I move here, it was actually the only thing I had when I arrived in this town.

Sighing, I sat on my couch, hands fidgeting, feet tapping the wood floors with unease. I was staring at the wall opposite of me, stomach twisting into knots, mind reeling.

I had known that being with Lucifer would be difficult and have its many challenges, especially with what he was planning, but I hadn't thought about it so in-depth before. I hadn't realized that if I was found out, not only would there be hunters on my tail, but angels and demons.

Maybe I had realized before, but I had pushed it down deep to deal with later and if that's what I did, I was regretting it now.

Angels, as far as I knew, from both Lucifer and my own research, were _very_ powerful beings. Certainly surpassing what I originally thought they had been.

And with a pair of hunters trying to figure me out, it was only a matter of time before they caught on, and worse, angels.

Demons I wasn't entirely worried about at the moment, although dangerous, I knew I could handle a demon or Lucifer could just kill them with a snap of his fingers. Whatever it came down to, but I only had knowledge about killing lesser demons, not the ones I would probably deal with in the future.

Especially because if Lucifer was to get his way, he would kill them too. They were no longer worthy or something. He had mentioned something before, but I didn't remember.

The flapping of wings pulled me from my inner thoughts, to the man now standing in front of me, studying my every breath.

I had an overwhelming feeling that I was being crushed, my breath being squeezed from me. My eyes shut, my jaw clenching. I heard the shatter of glass, probably the candle on the coffee table, and I opened my eyes wide in surprise.

I stared at the pieces, bewildered. I had never done something like that before, move or in this case break, something with just my mind. I usually had to use my hands to guide me. My weird capabilities consisted of telekinesis, something Lucifer had helped me improve but we hadn't trained it in awhile.

"Relax, Seraphina," Lucifer started, sitting beside me, noticing my nervousness. "Everything _is_ going to be fine."

"I know." I nodded, trying to make myself believe it, although his words had always been very reassuring to me.

"We must get going."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I was at the wheel, finding it comfortable to be in my car, Lucifer at my side. The music was a soft hum, considering the volume was low on the cassette that was playing.<p>

"The hunters back at the diner, did you see them when you got my car?" I asked, my eyes flickering over the dark sky filled with stars and back to the road.

"Yes. They went to find you only to discover you were no longer there. I watched them as they raced off, most likely going to try and find you." He answered.

"And, that was the real Sam Winchester? As in, your true vessel, Sam Winchester?" I wondered, curious, biting my lip and stealing a quick look at him.

I had known about it for awhile, and even knowing, I had grown attached to his current vessel and knew it would take time to adjust to his other one. But, at least it was still Lucifer underneath.

"The one and only."

"With being hunters, they can't be all that fond of you." I said, still looking at the road that seemed to stretch on forever.

"These days, no one is very fond of me." His tone was short, clipped; showing no emotion. I didn't have to look at him to know his expression had either soured or went blank.

"That can't be true. I'm sure your brothers still love you." I tried, looking over at him. "And even if they didn't, you have me. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

His lips flicked upwards before he turned to look me in the eye before my eyes went back to the road. As much as I wanted to glance back at him, I needed to stay focused on the road. But, in the silence that followed, even with my own uneasiness, we both were settled in a comfortable air.

"And I will not be going anywhere, either." His tone was soft, almost a whisper tickling my ear, and I could hear that he was being earnest. Something that got rarer with each passing day as the storm drew closer.

I hummed softly with the tune of the classic rock music, my fingers tapping on the wheel along with the beat. Focusing all my attention towards the road and the music, I almost forgot why I was driving; why I was _running_.

And with that realization all the fond memories I had back in the town came rushing back; at the bakery; with the regular customers; with Joann. I missed her, and was so upset that I actually couldn't tell her goodbye. She deserved at least that.

My mood had darkened, my knuckles whitening with my tightening grip on the steering wheel and my humming ceased, lips forming a hard line. Tears burned behind my eyes, but I had enough control so that they didn't fall.

I hadn't wanted to just drop everything; to risk everything I had worked so hard to gain, but staying wasn't an option. Lucifer had felt my safety was in jeopardy and I knew better than to go against his judgement.

I trusted him with my very soul.

* * *

><p>I drove most of the night, not stopping and not feeling sleepy. My mind was still on high alert, buzzing about like a colony of busy bees on the job. The music kept me awake when I felt tired or I would just strike up a conversation with Lucifer.<p>

"We've got a ways to go yet. Can't be too careful." Lucifer said, speaking up for the first time within the hour.

"Any idea where we're headed?" I ventured, not sure if he'd tell me, but willing to ask anyways.

He had been secretive about some of his plans, but it wasn't because I would go around telling people, it was incase I was ever captured and tortured for information. It always seemed possible, and I respected Lucifer for not telling me even when he really wanted to. Ever since getting out of the cage I was the only one who he could confide in.

"I figured we'd try Seattle first; it seemed far enough."

Seattle had be a ways from where we were, and I knew I'd need a coffee in the near future. I didn't complain, just nodded and returned back into my inner thoughts, where all it did was fill me with more dread and anxiety.

But, like he had been shocked, Lucifer sat up straight, staring in front of us with alarm. The road was mostly clear, the headlights providing a good seeing distance. Curiously glancing back at him then again at the road, seeing that it was still clear, I wondered what could be the issue.

"I have to go, but I'll be back. Keep driving and don't stop." Lucifer quickly kissed my forehead and was gone with a flap of his wings.

Sighing, I hunched forward and stared at the endless road in front of me.

The black asphalt could led you just about everywhere, wherever you wished to go it could take you. That was always what I had thought, but staring at it with the rising sun as a new light, I looked at it differently.

No, it wasn't a tool to get to and from, but to lead to new places and provide the pointing arrows towards a hideout. The long stretch of road, was just that, a road that was not there for you or anyone else. It was there for the convenience of running.

A sick feeling developed in the pit of my stomach, but I ignored it, brushing it off and trying to think of other things.

Bad luck have it, my fuel was low, blinking and telling me I didn't have much longer or I would run out of gas. Knowing I had been running on fumes for at least a couple of minutes, I hoped that I would be able to get off at the next exit and get some gas.

"Sonuva bitch." I cursed, frowning, looking back at the fuel gauge wishing I had been imagining it being empty.

Even though Lucifer had told me to keep driving, I thought it would be better to stop only for a few minutes to get back on the road than run out of gas and be a sitting duck until Lucifer got back.

Thankfully, there had been a gas station close by. No one besides a few workers were there in the morning daylight hours. Inside I was able to get myself some coffee and something to eat, although I wasn't very hungry but I had to eat something.

Grabbing an energy bar and a coffee, I wondered over to the checkout, looking over magazines and newspapers. Tsunamis, the swine flu, earthquakes, and other disasters were in the various headlines. I knew the cause, and felt guilty that it was happening, but the humans had ruined the Earth. It could've been their own paradise, but instead it was trash.

The guilt faded.

"This all?" The man behind the counter asked, already ringing things up.

"Yes." I pulled out my wallet to get some cash, I had to weed through a few more fake credit cards because I created a few more identities when I met Lucifer. I stole a few too. I grabbed a fifty and waited.

After he finished ringing up my two items and my gas, I handed him the cash and he gave me the change. Smiling politely, I went to leave, but the air suddenly became thick and dark, clouding up my senses. Immediately, I knew something was wrong.

Turning quickly, I noticed the clerk was coming at me, eyes completely black. I shuddered in my boots, thinking quickly what to do. I could run and try and make it to my car before he reached me, but demons were fast creatures. I briefly wondered if the demon knew who I associated with and was attacking because of that or just because I had wandered into the gas station at the wrong time.

I went to set my coffee on the edge of the counter, but the demon gave me no time and ran straight into me.

Hitting the floor with an "_oof_" and spilling the black hot coffee all over me and the floor and I hissed in pain from both the hot coffee and the impact of my head hitting the ground. Rolling over, I pushed the demon off with all my might, attempting to get back to my feet. The demon gave me no time and kicked me in the stomach, making me want to vomit the bile that had began to churn in my empty stomach.

Knocked out of breath, lungs aching for what it had lost, I stared down at the floor, trying to catch it again. My hands and arms were red and burning, coffee beginning to dry and becoming sticky, my whole body shaking with nervous faded energy.

"Hell is beginning, and you're going to be my first victim." The demon chortled, grinning madly.

He allowed me to get to my feet, and I staggered forward, only being able to punch him across the face. But, being a demon, it had zero affect on him. His frame was much bigger than mine, and he easily overpowered me.

I suppose I was less experienced than I had once thought.

Throwing me on the glass trinkets- for tourists- rack, my weight causing it to collapse, taking me with it on its fast trip to the ground. The metal bars that had been supporting it had punctured my abdomen and created a few cuts on my bare arms, ripping the fabric of my plain black t-shirt.

I groaned, pulling the wires from their places under my skin and rolling over onto my back and watching the demon approach me again. I knew I had to fight and tried to crawl over to the condiments rack where the salt was but the demon grabbed my ankle and pulled me back, the blood on my hands making me slip across the floor quick.

The glass on the ground started new wounds on my hands and shins, or just making others bigger and more painful. Using the upper arms strength that I had I tried to pull away but the demon had inhumane strength and I realized an inexperienced hunter was no match.

The demon grabbed the back of my shirt, lifted me up, grabbed my neck and threw me into the glass door where the drinks were held. It didn't shatter like I hoped it would, instead I hit it full force, rocking my body with bruising energy. I whimpered and I mentally cursed myself for sounding and looking so _weak_. He walked over to me, grabbed my arm and snapped my wrist back in my right punching arm with a crunch.

I cried out, watching it bewilderment as he tortured me like I was nothing more than a rag-doll.

The demon smirked, a laugh rumbling in his chest. He then punched my face a few times, splitting my lip and possibly breaking something and definitely causing bruises. Blood ran over my lips and down my chin to the floor, no doubt coming through my throbbing nose.

As a last defense, knowing I was nearing the end of the demon's amusement I threw my left hand up- the unbroken one- and let the telekinesis pulse through me; sending a rush down my veins and outwards toward the demon.

He flew backwards into the snacks rack in one of the middle isles, knocking over others in the process. He was down for just a second and got to his feet in seconds, but all I was trying to do was stand. I would be able to get more power through my body if I was upright.

No eyes on the demon, he was able to jump me, grabbing my amber hair and pulling me across the store, my legs thrashing but being dragged behind me. I screamed, trying to punch him with my weak left hand, only able to grab his pant leg. He dropped my hair and kneed me in the face as my face fell, his anger finally showing.

I grabbed my nose, knowing now for sure that it was broken. Tears sprang in my eyes, the pain radiating from every point in my body. I didn't know how much longer the burning behind my eyes would hold.

"Please," I panted, voice weak and begging, throat raw from the scream.

There was no response, just a swift, blurry motion from some part of his body and the next thing I heard was the cracking of bone. From the excruciating pain pulsing from my left shin I knew the demon had broken a bone in my leg. I expected nothing, believing that the adrenaline in my veins would block the pain, but I was wrong.

So terribly wrong.

I shrieked, tearing my vocal cords to shreds, grabbing my leg and curling into myself. The glass things in the area shattered as my power emanated outward with extreme force, knocking things off shelves and blowing all of the racks towards the walls.

Voice gone, all I could do was silently cry, mind racing a mile a minute; heart throbbing wildly in my chest, pounding against my rib cage. My chest hurt, feeling that my heart might jump from my chest just to escape the agony my body was putting it through. The burning was going to set fire to my skin, boil my brain in my head and certainly kill me if the blood loss didn't do that first.

The demon, temporarily thrown back by my telekinesis, started towards me again, curiosity gone in his now frustrated black eyes. Then there was a flapping of wings, causing the drumming in my ears to quiet and relief to wash through me.

Lucifer was standing in the glass wreckage at the center of the store, staring over at me on the ground and the demon over me, ready to take his final blow. His expression may have been blank and icy, but he clearly radiated anger and though our linked minds I could feel him seething.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

_**Raw and Tender**_

I didn't know how Lucifer had found out I was in danger, seeing that I hadn't intermind-communicated with him but I was so very thankful. I also wanted to kick myself for not telling him sooner.

The demon looked surprised at Lucifer's sudden appearance, and blanched at the sight of Lucifer looking at him in hate and me in worry.

Lucifer threw the demon against the wall with his own telekinesis, not needing his hands as his mind was strong enough; more than strong enough. He tortured him without touching him. Surprisingly, the demon cried out, his whole body shaking as if the torture was not only physical, but mental and emotional as well. A smirk spread across Lucifer's face as he watched the demon writhe and suffer.

For some sickening reason I enjoyed the pain the demon was getting. The pain he had inflicted on me, was now turned around and being done to him. I cringed as a new pulse of pain started from inside my head, probably from hitting it too hard, and was slowly being blinded by it.

Lucifer took notice to me on the ground again and snapped his fingers and the demon's host body exploded. No black smoke was anywhere in sight, making me believe both were dead. Blood and guts splattered everywhere, but I was shielded by an invisible force.

He strode over to me, eyes now dripping in concern. He kneeled down in front of me, taking my bloodied and bruised face in his rough hands, trying to be careful. He kissed my swollen lips once, which took some of the pain away, before helping me to my feet.

Leaning against Lucifer for support, seeing as my leg was broken and would've killed me to try to stand on it, but he didn't seem to mind. Most of my weight off my right leg, I could feel just the raw pain of it and looking at it made me feel worse, bile stirring in my stomach.

Lucifer kissed my forehead and in a flash all the pain was gone, the blood with it. I looked down for damage, putting pressure on my leg and noticing it was completely healed. I sometimes forgot Lucifer was as powerful as he was.

"Thank you." I breathed, my vocal cords intact again, closing my eyes to the pleasure of the absence of pain.

My heart rate started to slow, returning to a regular pace. Lucifer, taking me by surprise, wrapped his arms around me with such gentleness, as if I was a breakable piece of glass. He pulled away, causing my eyes to open again to find he was staring into them.

"I told you to not stop driving."

"I was running out of gas, I had to stop." I told him, hands on his biceps and staring at his face, which was fading out of its contorted concern and into relief.

He sighed, "Why didn't you call?"

"I don't know; I was so caught up in fight or flight that I didn't have much time to think." It wasn't a defensive tone, more of a soft, honest one.

Neither of us were mad at the other, just distressed and concerned. He felt as if I would break, and I felt useless and a weak link.

"I felt your pain through the link, and I could hear you scream in my head. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, Seraphina, my _Ignis Lunam_. I half expected to arrive here and find you dead."

A smile curved at the edge of my lips. "I'm just happy you arrived when you did, my Morning Star."

Our nicknames were reserved for tender moments such as this, where it was soul to Grace, and that's what made them so special.

"We should go." He kissed my hairline, and grabbed my hand and pulled me through the mess.

The glass, broken racks and blood was still where it had landed, scattered throughout the store or pushed up against the walls. It was a mess neither of us wanted to clean, but I was sure this would be a case that would draw hunters to it.

I didn't worry, my blood wouldn't match any results as Lucifer had deleted them not long ago and I would be long gone by the time the hunters would arrive.

Passing the black coffee on the floor, mixed with the red of my blood I watched as the stirred together. The black consumed the red, but the red also consumed the black. I frowned at it and looked away. Since the healing I had felt slightly more energized than before; yet I still wanted a coffee.

In the car, I settled myself before starting the ignition.

* * *

><p>The trees flew by in a crazy blur of greens and browns, the soft hum of classic rock caressing my skin. It all felt very right, yet just the right amount of wrong settled around me.<p>

Lucifer sat still beside me, not daring to leave my side after the little event back at the gas station. I didn't blame him really, I had went against something I wasn't prepared to fight. My powers were lacking, my body not capable; I was _weak_.

A weak _human_ who could not defend herself against _one_ demon.

Frowning, my mood turning more bitter by each passing second, fear creeping back in through unclosed and reopened gaps.

I could taste it in my mouth, as if I hadn't opened it in days; my tongue seeming to rot and brew in its own juices. I swallowed thickly with a cringe.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer asked, and I could feel his eyes on the side of my face, making me shift under his gaze.

"Nothing." I said, looking at the '_Welcome to Washington_' sign as it passed.

He sighed, "You can't lie to me, Nina, and it insults me that you would do so."

My jaw clenched.

"I'm fine." I stressed, feeling slight pain in the back of my head. Trying to ignore it, I refocused on the road to Seattle, hoping Lucifer would turn his attention away from me.

I heard him take a deep breath through his nose and then silence. It seemed so loud, piercing the air in a desperate cry. Seeing if he was still in the car, I came face-to-face with a stoic, hard expression; his lips down in a bitter manner.

_He_ knew I had been lying, and _I_ knew I had been lying. It was hard to keep things from him, especially because every part of me ached to tell the truth. But my belief on my strengths and weaknesses would not help our situation.

I was good at running and hiding and that was all I needed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

_**Weak and Training**_

"_Seraphina_," His tone was hard and warning, with a sharp edge to it, that he hadn't ever had to use with me before.

My eyes narrowed at him for a second, but his eyes didn't move nor did he blink; he just stared at me with icy eyes. Swallowing hard, I turned away to make sure I was still on the road, and my grip tightened on the wheel in nervous fear.

A feeling a fear twisted in my gut, as he had never used this emotion towards me, and I knew I couldn't and shouldn't keep things from him. He would never hurt me, I was almost sure, but he sure did have a temper.

"I'm weak," I squeaked out, my lips barely moving as the words passed through them, my body having a hard time admitting it out loud.

The car jerked to the side of the road by no action of my own and skidded to a halt, putting itself in park. My foot was off the pedal in still amazement, hands loosening from around the wheel.

"Out." came his cutting and commanding tone, as he exited the car.

Quickly obliging, I opened the door and got out, stumbling slightly before closing the door. Lucifer wasn't looking at me, he was just striding into the forest, and I thought it best to follow him.

Stepping sedulously, I walked into the forest, around the trees and over fallen branches. Lucifer stopped in a small clearing, with underbrush scattered and trees surrounding us. With uncertainty, I stopped beside him, both curious and nervous.

"If you think you are weak, then we will continue to train." he said, still not looking at me.

When he finally did turn, his face was blank of all emotion, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Here?" I wondered, looking from Lucifer's eyes to the green bushes and swaying leaves.

"Here." he affirmed. "For at least an hour. Then again when we reach Seattle."

I nodded, rubbing my chapped lips together, my eyes avoiding contact with Lucifer's. Admitting defeat had made me feel sick, like it was all _very_ real now, smacking me in the face with harsh reality.

Lucifer flicked his wrist and from across the small open field, I saw a flicker of black smoke and then a man was standing before us. He was lean and deathly pale, with dark eyes and ebony hair, expression like a slate that had yet to be written on.

The man started towards us, or more specifically, me. I swallowed, a gnawing feeling growing inside my stomach, twisting and writhing. With my face pained and Lucifer's breath on my neck, I raised my hand; palm away from my body, fingers spread and my hand tense.

As if it had started in my heart, the power pulsed outward, honing in on the man who was advancing on me.

The man fell backwards without much force, not going very far either. Unharmed, he made his way back to his feet and back towards me.

With a disappointed frown, I tried again, and was still unsuccessful in throwing him far. This continued a few times until he was just ten or so feet from me.

The gnawing started chewing away at my stomach, working its way up.

Swallowing, and blinking quickly, I stared at the man. I didn't know what to do, or how to get to this power at my core.

"Maybe we need to up the stakes?" Lucifer said at my side, as if reading into me having a difficult time.

I nodded feebly, hoping that would help. But what could up the stakes? I hadn't felt really threatened, like I should have, and I didn't feel like Lucifer was threatened so I wasn't worrying.

The man's eyebrows rose, as if he had been in mind. And this I realized was upping the stakes, having this man find out what I feared the most.

Losing Lucifer.

My eyes rounded, the chewing making its way into my heart, starting to bite and rip away. Panicking rising, the alarm spread when Lucifer stepped away from my side and towards the man, who was now going at him.

Even though I knew Lucifer could easily fight this guy off or make him disappear, this was supposed to be training and everything was so real.

Now, the man was blocking off my attacks with a simple swat of his hand, as if dismissing I was even there. My heart started pumping adrenaline and fear instead of blood; emitting power instead of sweat. But the back of my neck was still icy cold, causing me to shiver.

The man was next to Lucifer now, about to deliver a blow and Lucifer was standing motionless just watching me.

Trying to recall how I got the power when I was trying to save myself at the gas station, I was coming up blank. It was just instincts, just something my soul seemed to release in defence. I tried to call upon that now, but utter terror was building as I watched Lucifer let the man beat him up.

My heart was racing, and my skin started to heat up, killing the chill on my neck.

The fear suppressed itself and power came barrelling out of whatever hole it had been hiding in. Pulsing within my heart, the gnawing stopped dead, and my skin tingled. There seemed to be a rush in my veins, making me feel almost undefeatable.

My fingers curling into my palm and my arm dropping back to my side, I glanced into Lucifer's eyes before turning all my attention and focus to the man.

With a radiating power that seemed to echo, the man flew off his feet and into a tree. It had happened so fast, I briefly wondered how hard the man must of hit that tree, but when he didn't rise, I didn't have to think very hard.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the man disappeared into black smoke and he walked over to me. He was uninjured and smiling.

The rush and the gnawing was gone, but confusion replaced it.

"How did I do that?" I asked Lucifer, bewildered, hoping he held all the answers.

He shrugged, "We'll discover more when we get to Seattle."


End file.
